Mila's Battle Scar
by jojoDO
Summary: How DID she get that cut above her eye? MILA x TINA random stupidity xD


"WOOOO MILA! This pudding feels sooooo gooooood!" Tina giggled as she rolled around in the kiddie pool, which was currently filled to the very top with vanilla pudding. Her voluptuous, bikini clad body was covered head to toe in the viscous white goop, from her cleavage right down to the crevasses between her toes. She moaned a few times as she ran her hands up and down her breasts, rubbing the pudding all over herself.

Mila, meanwhile, was having the best seat in the house as she was on the adjacent side of the pool ogling Tina as she bathed in the gooey dessert. Mila herself was also submerged in pudding, to the extent that her yellow bikini top could barely be seen. All that was visible was the white strings that went upwards like a V around her neck to support it.

"Wow, Mila... this is the best idea ever. I mean, who wouldn't do this with 50 gallons of instant vanilla pudding?" Tina said with a wink.

"Um.. y-yeah... this is... awesome..." Mila giggled awkwardly, her face red as a tomato.

"What's the matter hon? You look flustered."

"Oh you have no idea..."

The truth is, Mila was a lot more than flustered at the moment as the object of her admiration and affection was rubbing pudding on her half naked body. The fires of arousal were burning hot between her legs, and Mila could only pray that Tina didn't have anything on her agenda for today, because right now she wanted to stay here forever.

Suddenly, Tina got a naughty look on her face as she smiled devilishly and shot a glance at Mila.

"Wh..wh...why are you looking at me like that, Tina?" Mila mumbled meekly.

"Becaaaaause..." Tina replied in a long drawn out tone. She leaned over and put her face extremely close to Mila's, making the poor girl even hotter. Mila didn't know what to pay attention to; her lips in extremely close proximity, or the vanilla pudding dripping out of her cleavage from her current position.

"Wouldn't it feel better... WITHOUT these pesky little swimsuits...?" Tina whispered seductively.

"T-TINA! What are you saying?!" Mila gasped.

"Cmoooooon... I'll take mine off if you take yours off..." Tina whispered in a singsong voice.

"Oh I don't know about this..." Mila replied awkwardly.

"So shy, hee hee! Here, I'll go first."

"Ah! Wait, wha...oh god..."

Mila's eyes widened and a gasp rang out as Tina effortlessly undid the strings of her american flag bikini top, her breasts spilling out upon releasing the fabric. Once that was tossed aside, Tina got to her feet and wiggled her hips back and forth as she slid her bottoms down to her ankles.

"Oh my god...oh my freaking god..." Mila gasped. Her breathing became loud and prominent upon realization that her idol Tina Armstrong was completely nude in front of her.

With a wink, Tina dived into the pudding and submerged herself. A few seconds passed as things fell silent, Tina yet to resurface. Finally, after a few suspenseful moments, Tina arose and stood up laughing, pudding dripping off of every orifice of her. It was a beautiful, arousing sight for the lovestruck Mila.

"Ohhhhh yesss... that feels so good without clothes on... oooh slippery! Hee hee hee!"

Tina giggled as she tackled a surprised Mila and wrestled her into the depths of the pudding pool. Mila didn't put up much of a fight, as she was in total shock and awe of what was happening right now. This didn't even feel like reality right now... it was like heaven.

The two of them rose out of the pudding and Tina had Mila held tight, pinning her against the edge. Mila couldn't break out even if she wanted to... and she honestly didn't.

"Kay hon, your turn!" Tina said with a wink and a smile.

"N-now wait a minute, I don't know about th-IIIIIIS!"

Mila gasped as her bikini top was snatched off so fast the wind made her bare breasts jiggle. She looked down at her now completely bare breasts and nipples, taking a moment to process what had just happened. Damn, Tina worked fast.

"Hmmm... I wonder how this pudding tastes on a pretty girl's bod... do you wanna find out first, hon? Cmere, have a taste."

Mila's eyes widened as Tina jiggled her tatas in front of her face, globs of pudding flying off of them. However, a couple dollops remained prominently on each of her nubs.

"Tina... you... you really mean it...?" Mila asked, a smile widening.

"Of course! Cmoooon... there's a little on each one for you..."

Mila was a little reluctant to move forward, as her head was still spinning from all the shit that was transpiring. However, Tina looked absolutely irresistible right now and Mila's instincts were screaming at her to go for it.

She gazed deeply at Tina's plump red nipples before leaning forward and extending her tongue. She finally touched down on Tina's nub and licked the sweet substance upwards, Tina's peak growing harder upon feeling the sensation of wet tongue.

"Ooooh! What a rush...! That felt nice sweetie, now try the other one!"

Mila obliged as she leaned over and licked the pudding off of Tina's other nipple as well, a tiny moan releasing from her mouth upon feeling it.

Mila's hunger started to grow as she buried her lips on Tina's plump breast and started sucking the substance all over. Every drop of the sweet pudding was tantalizing on her lips and tongue as just the reality of licking it from Tina's tits made it so much sweeter.

"Ooooweeee, you have an appetite Mila. Ohhh that's hot!" Tina moaned.

Mila sucked and licked all over, Tina's breasts becoming slick with saliva and pretty soon lacking in pudding at all. By the time she was finished, Mila had licked them clean until they were sparkling.

"Wow, you must really like this pudding. Well here's a secret... I LOVE pudding..."

Mila jumped slightly as Tina pressed her against the pool, arms spread apart. She was completely compromised, and that wasn't a bad thing by any means.

"I love pudding so much I could eat it all day... and seeing you covered in it just makes me hungrier baby..." Tina growled seductively.

Mila moaned and broke out in goosebumps when she felt Tina's lips latch against her neck and gently suckle. Tina moaned seductively as she kissed downward, slowly reaching Mila's chest. Mila was getting turned on big time from the noises coming from Tina and the feeling of her lips on her bare flesh. Pretty soon, she was going to be unable to hold back...

Tina licked downward, straight through her cleavage like swiping a credit card before running her tongue down her abdomen. While her tongue went downward, her hands went upwards and started playing with Mila's perky boobs.

"Ooh. you got a little in here. I'll get it, hee hee!"

Tina put her mouth on Mila's navel and sucked the pudding out of it, licking her lips a few times and giggling.

"Yummy! I wonder where ELSE you're covered..."

Mila gasped when she felt a pair of hands fiddling with her bikini bottom. Without warning, it had been yanked away and discarded.

Tina used her strength to lift Mila upwards and prop her on the edge, legs spread. A generous amount of the pudding had accumulated on her legs, and especially between her legs. Her virgin folds were so tight that the pudding was being squeezed out of the tiny opening.

"Ohh yeah... that's what I'm talking about. I'm gonna lick you clean, Mila sweetie!" Tina winked.

"OH SHIT!" were the first words from Mila's lips upon feeling Tina's tongue swirl on her labia. Tina held it there for a few seconds before lapping upwards, getting the tip of her tongue inside to really scoop out the pudding that was oozing. While she licked the pudding from Mila's pussy, her hands continued to please her breasts to add to the experience.

"Tinaaaaa...ohhhhh...Tinaaaaaaa!" Mila moaned.

"Shhhhh... just lay back and let me enjoy this tasty treat. Mmmm yeaaaahh..."

"T-Tina...ahh... Tina... I'm cumming..."

Mila's pussy was convulsing hard, so hard that it was squirting pudding out with every throb. Mila's screams of ecstasy echoed as Tina happily licked up the sweet nectar spilling out.

"Ooh I like that. Cum for me again baby..." Tina moaned.

"Ahhh..I can... feel it... happening... again... AHHHHH!"

Mila's pussy started convulsing rapidly once again, lingering traces of pudding and her own womanly juices spilling out simultaneously. Tina happily took everything that came out on her tongue and licked it up.

"Oh Mila... you taste so good...!"

"T-Tina..." Mila mumbled, her voice weak. "Don't ever stop... this... I don't want this to ever... OWWW!"

"Huh? Ow? What happened? Ummmm... Mila? Y-you're bleeding." Tina replied.

"What? Bleeding? Where am I...uhhh Tina? Tina, where'd you go? TINAAAAA!"

Suddenly, Mila's eyes shot open and she found herself awake on the soft fuzzy carpet of her bedroom. She sat up and looked around, wondering what she was doing down here instead of in the warmth of her bed. Suddenly, a stinging pain flooded to her eyebrow. She put her fingers on the afflicted area and felt a sticky substance; it was...blood. She looked up at her wooden lamp table and noticed that the sharp corner of it was stained with red.

"Ooops..."

 **TWO DAYS LATER...**

"Woooo! We kicked the shit out of that drunk asshole!" Tina exclaimed with a thumbs up as she reveled in their victory over Brad Wong and Elliot. "You are an awesome tag team partner, Mila!"

"Oh... th-thank you, Miss Armstrong." Mila said with a meek smile. "Um.. T-Tina? Can I just say wha-what an honor it is to train and fight with you... you are one of my biggest idols..."

"Aw, no prob hon. I like to help up and coming fighters like yourself with nothing but potential. Plus, you're pretty cute! Ha ha!"

"Thanks..." Mila smiled, looking away with a blush.

"Except for that bandage..." Tina pointed out. She looked at it with a grimace. "Maaan, that is a nasty place to get a cut. Seriously, you should tell your sparring partner to take it easy next time!"

"R-right... I'll do that." Mila replied softly, her voice almost a squeak. She put her fingers on the bandage as her embarassment reached its peak.

 **THE END**


End file.
